I Promise To Sing To You When All The Music Dies
by Musicalcat98
Summary: one of my favorite Jaubrey one shots! Cute and all that jazz. It's actually good. I just don't feel like summarizing because you should read it anyways.


Jesse and Aubrey have been living together for two years now in their apartment in New York, a couple for almost five years. Their schedules never really changed. They would wake up together, go to work, come home and cook or go out to dinner, and go to sleep. But the weekends were pretty different. Every Friday night was movie night, no matter what. Movie night has been a thing for the four years and 364 days they had been dating if you want to be exact.

Tonight was a little different. It started off normally, but something just wasn't right. Aubrey had that gut feeling that something was up, but she didn't want to say anything and blamed it on being paranoid.

* * *

_Aubrey got home from a long day of work. She had back to back classes of dance followed by vocal technique, and the students were just sort of out of it today. She was a little irritated. All she really wanted to do was go home and have Jesse wrap his arms around her and kiss her softly and tell her he loves her. She just had to make it through the day. _

_She set her stuff down on the bench and met Jesse in the kitchen. He stopped what he was doing and wrapped his arms around her gently. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before pressing is forehead against hers. "I missed you today." _

_Aubrey looked up at him and pressed her lips softly against his. "I missed you more." She cooed. "What's on the agenda tonight?"_

_Jesse grinned and went to the living room. He walked back in with two DVD cases, 27 Dresses and Bridesmaids. _

_"We're being a little girly, aren't we?" she teased._

_"Well, we can watch something else if that's what you had in mind!" _

_"No, no! They're perfect!" _

_"Good! Let me just make this popcorn, and we will be all set!" Jesse said excitedly. _

_Aubrey walked into their room and slipped out of her clothes. She put on an old tshirt of Jesse's with some old dance shorts. She didn't care how she looked since it was only her and Jesse, but she made sure she wasn't deathly scary looking or anything. She pulled her hair out of the tight ponytail it had been in all day long and let her curls fall on her shoulders. She made her way back to Jesse with time to spare on the popcorn. _

_"Hey gorgeous!" he greeted her, kissing her lips gently. _

_Aubrey pushed herself up on the counter as the popcorn continued to cook. Jesse stood in front of her, telling her about his day while also calling her beautiful at every chance possible. _

_"Um Jess, I think the popcorn is finished." Aubrey reminded him sweetly, placing a small kiss on his nose._

_"Oh, right!" he perked! He dumped the popcorn into the bowl and turned back towards Aubrey. "Are you ready, sweetie?"_

_Aubrey nodded and hopped off the counter. She linked her arm in Jesse's as they walked to the living room. "I love you!" she whispered in his ear._

_"I love you more." He assured her._

_Jesse sat down on the edge of the couch, and Aubrey curled up next to him, just like she always had been. He pulled a blanket over her, knowing that she would get "cold" during the movie. _

_Jesse pressed play on the remote, and the music for 27 Dresses began to play throughout the room. He wrapped his arm around Aubrey as they settled in and relaxed for the movie, balancing the bowl of popcorn in between them. _

_Aubrey wouldn't deny that this was one of her favorite movies, and she could, without a doubt, quote the entire thing. Jesse grinned from ear to ear as he watched her periodically, not necessarily paying attention the movie. _

_Aubrey was grinning from ear to ear during the last scene. The wedding was sweet and simple, sort of how she always imagined hers. _

_"Endings are the best part." Jesse teased quietly._

_"So you've said." She joked with a cute half-smirk. "Ready for round 2?" she asked excitedly._

_"You bet!"_

_Aubrey got up and changed the movies out and settled back down in the crook of Jesse's body. She loved the warmth she felt whenever they were so close. It drove her crazy, and she couldn't ever get enough! She loved the sense of security she got whenever he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. It felt like she wasn't going anywhere, and she knew she wasn't, technically. _

_About halfway through Bridesmaids, Aubrey noticed something wasn't quite right. Jesse wasn't paying attention. He always paid attention to movies. Granted, he would look at her sometimes, but he was still into it! This time, he was just distant. He was staring out the window behind the tv, making it seem as if he was watching, but Aubrey knew he wasn't. She didn't want to say anything, so she just passed it off as a long day, and he was ready to call it a night. _

_After the movie ended, Aubrey tidied up a little before making her way to the bedroom. She crawled into bed next to Jesse and scooted herself close to him, just like usual. He tucked his arm around her small figure and kissed her cheek gently. _

_"Are you okay, Jess? You seem a little out of it tonight." She finally spoke up. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I promise! I just have a lot on my mind right now! Don't worry about a thing, princess." He assured her. _

_"I love you Jesse." _

_"I love you too. Happy five years right…." Jesse watched as the second hand ticked down on the clock they had on the wall. "…now!" he cooed as the clock struck midnight. _

_"Thank you for the best five years of my life." Aubrey whispered, sleepily. _

_"I couldn't ask for anything better than the time I have spent with you." He said softly as Aubrey closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. _

* * *

Aubrey woke up to the very familiar smell of pancakes. It was Jesse's favorite thing to make, especially on Saturday mornings! She crawled out of bed and scurried to the kitchen. She found Jesse at his normal post in the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" he greeted, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." She mumbled quietly, not exactly awake and functioning at the moment. She kissed his cheek gently and sat down at the bar and drank her coffee.

"Do you have plans today?" he asked her, setting a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Uh…I think Chloe and I are having lunch, but that's about it."

"Okay, great! I have a few errands today, but you're mine tonight!" he teased.

"Sounds like a plan!"

After breakfast, they did the dishes and began to get ready for the day. Jesse took a shower while Aubrey got her clothes laid out to change into after she showered.

"Is there anything special you want for tonight while I'm out?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly.

"Surprise me." She giggled.

"Got it! One surprise coming right up!" he said goofily.

While Aubrey was in the shower, Jesse wrote out a list and headed out. Before he could go get groceries for tonight, he had one stop to make.

* * *

_"Oh how nice to see you again, Mr. Swanson! I'm assuming you're here to pick it up now?" the old man greeted as Jesse walked in._

_"Yes sir! Today is the day!"_

_"Fabulous! Good luck to you! I'm sure it will be perfect!" he said, handing Jesse the small bag. _

_Jesse tucked it into his jacket pocket. Somehow, it felt like it weighed ten pounds. He wasn't sure if it was that, or his heart just gained weight all of a sudden. _

* * *

"Chloe, something is wrong. I just know it." Aubrey blurted, after finishing their meal.

"What? Why do you say that?" her best friend asked curiously!

"He hasn't been himself. He wasn't interested in the movie, and he was the one who picked it out! He was distant, just staring out the window and stuff. I'm scared." Aubrey said with a crack in her voice.

"Don't worry Bree!" Chloe comforted. "Everything is just fine! He probably just had a long day and was distracted by something at work. He loves you to the moon and back! You know that! Sometimes people just have their off days!"

"Yeah I guess. It's just so unlike him. He didn't want to talk about it, and we tell each other anything and everything!" Aubrey mumbled.

"Don't stress about it Aubrey! Isn't today you guys' anniversary?"

Aubrey nodded. "Five years, today!"

"Wow. I cannot believe it's been five years already! Just look at us. We're grown adults with our lives all put together. It feels like it was last week when I finally got you to admit that you liked him!"

Aubrey couldn't help but blush. If it weren't for Chloe, she probably wouldn't have admitted her feelings for Jesse. "Well it's all thanks to you and the little smurf! How is she by the way?"

"Beca is fine! She's hard at work with the new company! We're so thankful they relocated her here, so now I can see you so much more!"

"Thank goodness!"

"So what do you two lovebirds have planned for tonight?"

"I'm not really sure. I think it's a surprise! We haven't really discussed it." Aubrey admitted. "We might just stay in, you know?"

"Oh, I know!" Chloe teased.

"Okay, Chlo! Not everything is sexual!" Aubrey blushed.

"Yeah right! You two are totally going to get it on tonight!"

"Okay, let's not talk about this." Aubrey said quickly, trying desperately to change the topic.

"Alright bree. Whatever you'd like!" Chloe teased. "Hey do you want to go shopping or something? Maybe get something cute for tonight so you can make your man happy?"

Aubrey laughed subtly. "I'll check with Jesse to see if that's okay."

"You need his permission?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"No! I just don't know what time he wants me home, you know? He's making dinner I think."

"I got you, girl!" Chloe laughed.

Aubrey shot Jesse a text about going shopping with Chloe. It didn't take long for a reply.

_Sure! Go have fun! I'll see you tonight! I love you!_

"Okay! Let's go!" Aubrey squealed.

* * *

Jesse laid on the couch and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he reached his best friend's number.

"_What do you want Swanson?"_

_"Wow! It's nice to talk to you to, Mitchell. I hear you're back here in New York. You could have said something, you know!" _

_"I got busy! My apologies. I haven't stopped working since we got here. What's up?"_

_"I'm going to do it."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Remember what we talked about probably like a month ago?"_

_"You talked, I listened. Let's see. I remember a lot of Aubrey popping up. How much you love her and blah, blah, blah. I think you also said something about—WAIT! Jesse shutup! Really?" Beca screamed into the phone, recalling their conversation last month._

_Jesse chuckled and sighed lightly. "Yes Beca. Tonight, actually!"_

_"That's amazing! Congrats dude!"_

_"Well don't get too excited yet."_

_"Oh relax Jesse. She loves you. It's about time you came to your senses!"_

_"Alright, well I'll call you tomorrow. I've got stuff to do!"_

_"Alright. Bye dude!"_

* * *

"Aubrey it's perfect! It's so cute on you! You have to buy it! If you don't, I'm buying it for you and forcing you to put it on!" Chloe squealed with excitement as she watched her best friend twirl around in the dress she tried on.

Aubrey blushed at the compliment as she admired the dress in the mirror. It really was cute. "Okay fine. I'll get it!"

"You look aca-beautiful!" Chloe said teasingly.

"Okay, that's enough aca-isms, Chloe!"

"Hey! It works!"

* * *

Aubrey walked into their apartment and instantly smelled food.

"Hey sweetie!" she called.

Jesse appeared from the kitchen wearing one of the aprons they randomly had.

"Well aren't you just adorable!" Aubrey teased.

"Real men aren't afraid to wear aprons and cook." He smirked, kissing her nose.

"This is true."

"Dinner should be ready in twenty minutes. How's Chloe?"

"Oh she's fine! She says hi. We had fun hanging out, just us girls."

"Getting tired of being stuck with me?" he asked jokingly.

"You know what I mean!" she told him. "I'm going to go get dressed."

Aubrey snuck off to their room. She pulled out the dress she had bought for tonight. She quickly slipped it on and pulled her hair down from the loose ponytail she had it in all day. She straightened her hair a little bit, just to create some volume.

"You decent?" Jesse asked, opening the door with his eyes shut.

Aubrey couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "Yeah Jess. I'm decent!"

He opened his eyes and immediately saw Aubrey in her new dress.

"Wow!"

"What? Is something wrong?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"No, no! You're just…wow!" he stuttered. He couldn't believe that he felt like this after looking at her for five years. He still got butterflies in his stomach.

Aubrey blushed at the compliment, well sort of a compliment. "Thanks." She said quietly. "Chloe picked it out."

"Remind me to thank Chloe!" he joked. "You're beautiful Aubs!"

Aubrey smiled and placed her lips softly against his. "And I'm all yours!"

"Good! Dinner is ready! Let me throw on some clean clothes first!" Jesse told her.

Jesse walked her to their kitchen and sat her down before disappearing back into the kitchen. He came back out with his project for the day.

"Homemade pizza! What have I done to deserve this?"

"You've been the best girlfriend in the world for a solid five years." Jesse told her.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" she asked giggly.

"Only a few times. It wouldn't hurt to hear it again!" he teased.

"Well I love you forever and ever!"

"I love you so much, Aubrey!"

Jesse poured them some champagne and cut the pizza he had been slaving over.

"It smells delicious!" she said excitedly.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells, then!"

It did. Oh, it definitely did. Jesse did an amazing job with it.

After they finished eating, Jesse took their dishes to the kitchen, but he told Aubrey to stay put. He also went back to their room and picked up his guitar. He opened up his sock drawer and opened the small package. He slipped it into his blazer pocket and made his way back to his princess who was waiting on him.

Aubrey grinned from ear to ear when she saw the guitar. She loved when he played for her, and she especially loved when he taught her how to play. He would wrap his arms around her and guide her fingers over the strings. Her stomach burned with intense heat when she felt his breath on her neck, showing her the different chords.

"I love you Aubrey Rose Posen. Don't you ever forget that." He told her before he started strumming.

It took Aubrey a few seconds before she recognized the song he was playing. Her heart stopped, and her stomach fluttered. Her breathes grew short as his voice rang throughout their apartment.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you._

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see,_

_But there's one thing left to do._

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you._

_You wear white, _

_And I'll wear out the words "I love you" and "You're beautiful"._

_Promise me you'll always be happy by my side._

_I promise to sing to you when all the music dies._

_And marry me._

_Today and every day._

_Marry me._

_If I ever get the nerve to say "hello" in this café. _

_Say you will. _

_Mmhmmmm._

_Say you will. _

_Marry me._

Jesse got down on his knee and pulled the small box out of his pocket.

"Aubrey Rose Posen, will you do me the greatest honor in the entire world and marry me?"

Aubrey had tears rolling down her cheeks. She was grinning and nodding her head. "Of course you weirdo!"

"We're getting married!" they squealed in unison.


End file.
